Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 120
"Mission: Astral World, Part 3", known as "Clash of the Two Kings! An Ancient Duel - Shark vs. Vector" in the Japanese version, is the one hundredth and twentieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on September 8, 2013. Summary " entangles "New Order 12: Etheric Maahes".]] Eliphas declares that the effect of "Rank Domination" will reduce the ATK of "Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory" to 0. Yuma is shocked to see the ATK drop to 0 and he has only 100 LP left (these events are cut from the dub). Eliphas orders "New Order 12: Etheric Maahes" to attack and it begins to charge a breath attack. Yuma bows his head, closes his eyes and mutters "Astral...". A light begins to glow and he hears "kuri kuri". Realizing what he can do, he activates the effect of the "Rainbow Kuriboh" in his hand, letting him equip it to an opponent's Xyz Monster when an attack is declared. "Rainbow Kuriboh" appears and fires its own beam, which collides with that of "Maahes". Then it speeds over and wraps "Maahes" in rainbow energy, preventing it from attacking. Eliphas insists Yuma is merely delaying his demise. Yuma declares that since the battle is over, the ATK of "Utopia Ray Victory" returns to 2800. Eliphas Sets a card and ends his turn (in the dub, Eliphas also tells Yuma that relying on his "Number" is foolish), at which point "New Order 10: Etheric Horus" and "New Order 8: Etheric Sebek" return to "Maahes" as Overlay Units as they were Special Summoned with that card's effect. Yuma thinks that though he may hate to admit it, Eliphas may be right, he may not have a way out of this; he may not be able to save Astral. gives Shark a flower.]] In Shark's memories, he stares at the little green-haired girl he's found that otherwise looks exactly like Rio. He takes the girl with him and that night his army pitches camp. Shark hands her a bowl of food, telling her she must eat to keep her strength up. She takes it and Shark asks what her name is and she responds with "Iris". As he attempts to sleep later, he stares up at the sky and wonders if Rio sent this girl to him, or if she actually is Rio (in the dub, Shark also muses that even if Rio is not with him now, she will always be by his side). The next day, the army moves on, with Iris riding behind Shark on his horse (in the dub, Shark promises to protect Iris and not let her down, something he failed to do with Rio). Suddenly, Vector's army attacks and arrows are shot amidst Shark's army (a pan of several soldiers being struck down by arrows is cut from the dub). He orders a charge, while Vector himself flees. Later, they've pitched camp again and his soldiers give a report in the command tent. Vector's army has pitched their own camp up ahead. If Shark's army strikes now, they can win this war. His soldiers pledge their lives to him, eager to do whatever he decides. Shark tells them to hold off, but await his signal to launch an all-out attack. As the soldiers file out, Dumon asks if Shark is worried and states that they both know they have to stop Vector no matter what. He adds that if they do fight, many of their allies and friends will be victims. Shark responds that he'll have to go alone then (in the dub, Dumon advises that they can defeat Vector if they strike now. There may be casualties on both sides, but this is a sacrifice they must make. Shark tells Dumon that he needs time to think before the latter leaves). That night, Shark contemplates what to do in the present. His old friends will be hurt if he involves them in the fight between the Barian and Astral Worlds again (in the dub, Shark thinks that even if he defeats Vector, his people will suffer and blames himself should that happen). Rio's spirit appears before him, floating above the lake. She says these really are their memories and explains that in this world, she became a spirit after she died and watched over him. That means she has seen everything in these memories that Shark has (in the dub, Rio says she knows Shark well; he cannot hide any emotions from her. She knows that Shark is trying to wrestle his thoughts regarding the past memories). He tells her he's unsure what to do. He asks for her advice and she responds that she knows his decision will be gentle and caring one no matter what it is (in the dub, Rio adds that sometimes making the right choice ban be painful). Shark recalls what Yuma had taught him - hatred only begets more hatred. As he muses that Dumon wasn't lying - they have both lived two lives - Iris runs through the camp, having picked flowers for him. Calling him a "chosen being" and one of the people who will decide the fate of the world (in the dub, Rio says the decisions Shark makes have affected many people; he has decided the fate of this world and he is deciding it right now), Rio pledges to stay by his side. As he turns, he sees Iris and briefly sees her dressed in the clothes Rio wore in her past life. As he carries Iris and stares up at the Big Dipper, he vows that even if this is his fate, he'll fight it with all he has. The next day, Shark rides towards Vector's camp, Number 73 stomping along behind him. Back at Nash's camp, Dumon is shocked to see he really went on his own - one man cannot stand against Vector's army. Iris is also shocked at the news as she walks into the tent and runs away to meet Shark. As Shark speeds towards the camp, Vector's mages begin launching energy blasts, which he dodges before cutting down one soldier. Number 73 fights off various monster spirits, consisting of "Dark Jeroid", "Lord Poison", "Shadow Ghoul" and "Berserk Dragon". He stomps some of them and destroys others with swings from his trident. Shark charges through Vector's lines, cutting down soldiers and reaching a straightaway leading to a temple. He realizes it's the same temple he Dueled Abyss at, only above the water. His horse charges up the stairs and through the entrance. 's arena.]] When he reaches the labyrinth, he stops and yells for Vector, calling for a one-on-one fight that will involve neither army. Calling back from the inner temple, Vector calls it an interesting proposition and accepts. The labyrinth walls simply move out to the left and right, leaving a straight path to the inner temple. When Shark reaches the end of it, he leaves his horse behind and descends a set of stairs. When he reaches the bottom, Vector welcomes him, surprised he'd come alone, standing below a doorway with Don Thousand's Emblem above it (in the dub, Vector taunts Shark for coming this way in order to lose). He informs Shark how they'll fight - in a Shadow Game of Duel Monsters. Five stone tablets descend from the ceiling in front of both Kings. Shark is confused at first, but realizes the stone tablets will function as cards. He says Vector will regret challenging him to a Duel. Vector takes the first turn and as he declares his draw, another tablet descends from the ceiling. He Normal Summons "Gorgonic Ghoul" and then Special Summons another copy of it from his hand, explaining that the can do so by paying 300 LP when he controls a "Gorgonic Ghoul". He Special Summons a third copy in the same way, reducing him to 3400 LP. He then activates "Breaking the Norm", which he can activate when he controls three monsters of the same Level. It lets him Special Summon another monster of the same Level from his opponent's Deck. Translucent stone tablets appear before him to let him see Shark's Deck. He chooses "Mermaid Shark", who appears on Vector's field. Outside, Nash's army charges towards the temple. Even Iris is running in that direction (in the dub, Iris thinks why Shark would leave without her). Vector Sets two cards and ends his turn. Shark claims he'll sweep away all the monsters Vector has Summoned. He draws and then Normal Summons "Spear Shark". He then Special Summons "Silent Angler", explaining he can do so when he controls a WATER monster. He Special Summons a second "Silent Angler". As he orders an attack with "Spear Shark", Vector chides him for taking the bait and activates his face-down "Gorgonic Temptation". As he controls a "Gorgonic" monster, he can change the attack target to another monster he controls. He chooses "Mermaid Shark". Shark says that trap made no sense - Vector will take more damage this way. Vector laughs and comments that Shark doesn't seem to know what "Shadow Duel" really means. He tells Shark to watch something and Don Thousand's Emblem glows, putting their spirits in the sky above the battle outside. Dumon tells the soldiers to save the King and Shark is angry that they went ahead with the battle. Vector compares he and Shark to gods right now - their Shadow Duel will decide the fate of their soldiers as well. He chides Shark, he'll be the one that shot the arrow that killed his men, so to speak. As "Spear Shark" destroys "Mermaid Shark", Vector's LP drop to 1900. Vector claims this pain won't be compared to what pain Shark's gonna feel (in the dub, Vector says Shark is not just a leader, he is the start of a worldwide war). Shark demands to know why he's dragged the others into their fight. Vector says the answer should be obvious - they are Shark's weakness. His heart is filled with sentimental concepts like kindness and justice. He finishes by saying he wants to see Shark writhe in agony and then laughs maniacally. As Shark angrily screams Vector's name, Vector activates his face-down "Disaster Conspiracy", causing a cyclone to stream out towards Shark. Vector explains that when a monster he controls that his opponent owns is destroyed and he has taken 1000 or more Battle Damage from that battle, this card will send all monsters Shark controls and that are in his Deck that have more ATK than that monster to the Graveyard. "Spear Shark" and the "Silent Anglers" are destroyed by the cyclone, while fragments of various stone tables crash down to the ground around Shark. In the labyrinth above, two of Shark's soldiers are killed by a "Berserk Dragon", while another group of three is cornered by "Dark Jeroid" and "Lord Poison". All around the battle, Shark's soldiers fall (shots of the soldiers being killed are cut from the dub). In despair, Shark Sets a card and ends his turn. Vector yells "IT'S SHOWTIME!" and draws. He Normal Summons "Gorgonic Cerberus"; its effect changes the Levels of all monsters Vector controls to 3. He overlays "Cerberus" with a "Ghoul" to Xyz Summon "Gorgonic Guardian" in Attack Position. He overlays the other two "Ghouls" to Xyz Summon another one. He orders a direct attack and "Gorgonic Guardian" swats Shark with his tail, while more of his soldiers are burned (the flames are changed to waves of purple energy in the dub). The other "Gorgonic Guardian" does the same, resulting in the remainder of Shark's army being killed in a flurry of arrows (the arrows surrounding the remaining soldiers are edited out in the dub, though it is implied that they were still struck down). Iris looks up and stops as the arrows fly towards her. As Shark is flung backwards onto to the stairs, Vector taunts that him and all his soldiers shall be dead at this point. Vector laughs, but Shark uses his sword to steady himself and say that it's not over yet. He claims that even if his body is destroyed, the gods will revive his soul continuously to strike him down (Shark's claim is cut from the dub). He raises his sword and draws, proceeding to activate the effect of the "Gazer Sharks" in his Graveyard. They can be used as Overlay Units while in the Graveyard. As he overlays his two Level 5 monsters, Vector claims this is impossible. Shark Xyz Summons "Number 73: Abyss Splash" in Attack Position. Vector asks how the god could come now of all times (Vector's surprised quote is cut from the dub). Shark activates the effect of "Abyss Splash", detaching an Overlay Unit to double its ATK until the End Phase. Shark orders an attack, but Vector activates the effect of "Gorgonic Guardian", detaching an Overlay Unit to decrease the ATK of "Abyss Splash" to 0. Shark activates his face-down "Overlay Wedge" and tells Vector he won't get away that easily as small blue arrows cover the "Gorgonic Guardians". Shark explains that "Overlay Wedge" negates the effect of an Xyz Monster that is an activated by detaching an Overlay Unit and also prevents other Xyz Monsters from using their effects this turn, unless they are the face-up Xyz Monster with the highest Rank. Thus, neither "Gorgonic Guardian" can use its effect. The Overlay Units stop orbiting and simply fall to the ground as brownish orbs. Vector yells "WHAT!?" and Shark boasts that this is the end of the line for him. "Abyss Splash" attacks a "Gorgonic Guardian" with "Final Blow". As Vector is engulfed in flames and "Gorgonic Guardian" is destroyed, he tells Shark to burn these memories into his mind (in the dub, Vector tells Shark that even though he won, he lost, but he does not realize this now). His LP at 0, he screams and vanishes, while Don Thousand's Emblem cracks and falls to the ground. Shark mutters that it's over and makes his way back to the labyrinth (a shot of Shark leaving the arena is cut from the dub). When he gets outside, he sees every one of his soldiers dead (arrows and some of the soldiers' bodies are removed in the dub). As he wanders through looking for survivors, he spots Iris' body (a close-up of Iris is cut from the dub). He screams her name and runs towards her. Cradling her body in his arms, he sorrowfully says he stole her life and the lives of all of his men. Tears form in his eyes and he screams in anguish. Numerous beams of light stream through the sky and all of the bodies fade away. As red light flies towards the sky, Dumon tells him their souls are heading to the Barian World. Shark is flanked by the spirits of Dumon and Rio and he remarks to both of them that he's remembered his true life and memories now. Rio says she remembers everything now too. Dumon remarks that he realizes why Shark was reincarnated as the leader of the Barians - the Barian World was very small initially, but was expanded greatly due to all the souls that entered it after being caught up in Shark's battle with Vector (in the dub, Dumon adds that as a true leader, Shark would never abandon his people). More tears stream down Shark's face as he states that he really is a Barian. He wonders if fate could be any more ironic - his friends Yuma, Astral and Kite should have been fighting him this whole time. Back in the Astral World, Yuma remarks that he can't lose this Duel and that the Deck he made with Astral should give him a solution no matter what. On Earth, Orbital 7 notes that the energy levels are sky-rocketing as blue light engulfs the Interdimensional Teleporter. Tori asks what's wrong and Quinton explains that a large amount of energy they can't even measure is being released in another dimension (in the dub, Quinton says there must be something catastrophic going on in the Astral World). Tori wonders if Yuma is behind it and Kite replies that he doesn't know how long the machine will last at this point (in the dub, Tori asks if there is a way to stop it; Kite replies there isn't, and this will destroy the teleporter). At the Duel, Yuma activates "Xyz Treasure", letting him draw two cards as there are two Xyz Monsters on the field. He glances at Astral and vows to get him out of there. He claims this is his "destiny draw" and draws his two cards, yelling "kattobingu!". He's drawn "Double or Nothing!" and "Stealth Strike". He exclaims "it's here!" and Eliphas grunts, his eyes narrowing. Yuma activates "Stealth Strike", explaining that this will halve an Xyz Monster's ATK and let it attack directly. "Utopia Ray Victory" draws its blades and Yuma reminds Eliphas that "Rank Domination" won't activate since two Xyz monsters aren't battling. " protects Eliphas.]] A spirit version of "Utopia Ray Victory" appears and charges, with Yuma saying this is the end - Eliphas' LP are 1200 ("Utopia Ray Victory" commencing its attack is cut from the dub; Eliphas simply states this will not work before activating his card). Eliphas activates his face-down "Rank Wall", explaining that this lets him negate an attack and end the Battle Phase when he controls a monster with a higher Rank than the attacking monster. A shadowy orb encases Eliphas and the attack rebounds. As the orb crumbles and falls, Yuma Sets two cards and ends his turn, clarifying that the ATK of "Utopia Ray Victory" returns to normal now. Eliphas remarks that Yuma still doesn't seem to realize how needed Ranking Up is. Ranking Up over and over will lead one to a miraculous world no one has ever seen before. He offers to show Yuma that world as the "New Order" monsters appear behind him (Eliphas does not mention Ranking up in the dub; instead, he tells Yuma he will show him a power so potent it has not been revealed until now). He'll show Yuma the very embodiment of breaking the limits - a Rank 13 Xyz Monster. Yuma repeats "Rank 13" in disbelief. Featured Duels Eliphas vs. Yuma Tsukumo Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 5: Eliphas "New Order 12: Etheric Maahes" has just attacked "Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory", whose ATK was reduced to 0 due to "Rank Domination". As an opponent's Xyz Monster declared an attack, Yuma activates the effect of "Rainbow Kuriboh" from his hand to equip "Rainbow Kuriboh" to "Etheric Maahes" and prevent it from attacking. The effect of "Rank Domination" expires ("Utopia Ray Victory": 0 → 5800 ATK). Eliphas Sets a card. On Eliphas's End Phase, "New Order 8: Etheric Sebek" and "New Order 10: Etheric Horus" return to being Overlay Units for "Etheric Maahes" due to the latter's second effect ("Etheric Maahes": 0 → 2 ORU). At the same time, the effect of "Utopia Ray Victory" expires ("Utopia Ray Victory": 5800 → 2800 ATK). Turn 6: Yuma 13.]] Yuma's hand contains "Purge Ray". Yuma draws "Xyz Treasure" (Yuma's Deck: 33 → 32) and subsequently activates it to draw two cards (one for each Xyz Monster on the field); Yuma draws "Stealth Strike" and "Double or Nothing!" (Yuma's Deck: 32 → 30). He activates "Stealth Strike" to target "Utopia Ray Victory" (an Xyz Monster) and allow it to attack directly this turn, but its ATK is halved ("Utopia Ray Victory": 2800 → 1400 ATK). "Utopia Ray Victory" then attacks directly. As Yuma is attacking with an Xyz Monster whose Rank is lower than the Rank of an Xyz Monster he controls, Eliphas activates his face-down "Rank Wall" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.The written Japanese anime lore of "Rank Wall" says that it can only be activated when an Xyz Monster is targeted for an attack by an opponent's Xyz Monster. In addition, the effect of "Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory" prevents Spell/Trap Cards from being activated when it declares an attack. Yuma Sets two cards. On Yuma's End Phase, the effect of "Stealth Strike" expires ("Utopia Ray Victory": 1400 → 2800 ATK). Duel continues in the the next episode. Nash (Reginald "Shark" Kastle) vs. Vector begins.]] Turn 1: Vector Vector draws. He then Normal Summons "Gorgonic Ghoul" ( 1/100/100) in Attack Position. As he controls a "Gorgonic Ghoul", Vector Special Summons two more copies of "Gorgonic Ghoul" ( 1/100/100 each) in Attack Position via their own effects by paying 300 LP for each (Vector: 4000 → 3700 → 3400 LP). As he controls three monsters with the same Level, Vector activates "Breaking the Norm" to look at his opponent's Deck and Special Summon a monster with the same Level from it to his side of the field. Vector Special Summons "Mermaid Shark" ( 1/100/300) in Attack Position. Vector Sets two cards. Turn 2: Nash Shark draws. He then Normal Summons "Spear Shark" ( 4/1600/1400) in Attack Position. As he controls a WATER monster, Shark Special Summons two copies of "Silent Angler" ( 4/800/1400) in Attack Position via their own effects. "Spear Shark" attacks "Gorgonic Ghoul". As he controls a "Gorgonic" monster, Vector activates his face-down "Gorgonic Temptation" to change the attack target to another monster he controls and he chooses "Mermaid Shark". "Spear Shark" then destroys "Mermaid Shark" (Vector: 3400 → 1900 LP). As Vector has taken 1000 or more battle damage from a battle involving a monster he controls but his opponent owns and that monster was destroyed in battle, Vector activates his face-down "Disaster Conspiracy" to send all monsters with more ATK than the destroyed monster from Shark's Deck and field to the Graveyard. Therefore, all monsters with more than 100 ATK are sent.The written Japanese anime lore of "Disaster Conspiracy" does not mention monsters on the field being affected. Shark Sets a card. Turn 3: Vector Vector draws "Gorgonic Cerberus" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 3/1300/300) in Attack Position. As it was Normal Summoned, Vector activates the effect of "Gorgonic Cerberus" to change all monsters he controls to Level 3 (all three "Gorgonic Ghoul": 1 → 3). Vector overlays "Gorgonic Cerberus" with one "Gorgonic Ghoul" in order to Xyz Summon "Gorgonic Guardian" ( 3/1600/1200, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Vector then overlays his remaining two "Gorgonic Ghouls" in order to Xyz Summon another "Gorgonic Guardian" ( 3/1600/1200, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Both "Gorgonic Guardians" attack directly (Shark: 4000 → 2400 → 800 LP). Turn 4: Nash Shark draws. He then activates the effects of the two copies of "Gazer Shark" in his Graveyard, which lets him overlay them from the Graveyard, but they will be the banished when they are sent to the Graveyard. Shark overlays both "Gazer Sharks" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 73: Abyss Splash" ( 5/2400/1400, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Shark then activates the effect of "Abyss Splash" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Abyss Splash": 2 → 1 ORU) and double its ATK ("Abyss Splash": 2400 → 4800 ATK). Vector activates the effect of one "Gorgonic Guardian", detaching an Overlay Unit ("Gorgonic Guardian": 2 → 1 ORU) to make the ATK of "Abyss Splash" 0 and negate its effects, but Shark activates his face-down "Overlay Wedge" to negate the effect of "Gorgonic Guardian" (as it was activated by detaching an Overlay Unit) and prevent other monsters from activating effects by detaching Overlay Units this turn, unless that monster is the one on the field with the highest Rank. "Abyss Splash" attacks and destroys a "Gorgonic Guardian" (Vector: 1900 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes